1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container manufacturing method, where different operational starting points of active and passive molds are used, while part of the section undertakes a synchronous position-moving to form the structure of the rim at the opening of a vacuum container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some ordinary containers are made of flexible materials from which volume production is undertaken by way of plastics processing. However, in the chamber formed by two halves of the molded body in traditional plastic processing, the upper and lower edges of the semi-solvent blank flows gradually downwards under a squeezing pressure from the two lateral sides of the two-halves of the molded body that are frequently employed to enable the sealed tubular blank to adhere firmly in an outward expansion manner onto the surrounding chamber by means of air blowing, so as to form a chamber-shaped vacuum ware, such as that of a conventional bottle container after air discharge and stripping processes have been completed.
However, some of the containers include rims at their opening for holding purposes, such as the flower pot structure indicated in FIG. 1, which includes a bottom 12 having a water leakage hole 11, the upper portion of flower pot 1 includes an opening 13, on the periphery of which a rim 14 is formed. The structure of the flower pot 1 generally carries a heavy load of earth, flowers and trees, and is subject to bending or deformity when the containers are moved. sometimes, the sharp rim 14 of the outer edge can cause injuries to users. Moreover, after years of being watered and heated by sunshine, the holding part of the rim 14 which is generally made of plastic material can easily break.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,886 to Guarriello provides a flower container having a holding rim resembling a xe2x80x9chollow tube-like structurexe2x80x9d, in which two opening edges of a flower pot are integrally formed for the processing of cutting at the middle section, leaving a raised edge on the flange, which besides becoming deformed in its outer appearance, can also easily cause injury to the users. Moreover, the undertaking of another process to eliminate the raised edge will add additional steps and cost to the manufacturing process. The device of Guarriello includes a xe2x80x9chollow tube-like structurexe2x80x9d having a lip, and the lip itself is jointly formed by the inner wall, lower wall, outer wall and upper wall. But no flange portion is found included in the lip, i.e. in Guarriello""s patent; the xe2x80x9chollow tube-like structurexe2x80x9d is connected with a flange which is annularly set. In this design, despite the fact that when a flow pot is raised, the user will hold the lip of the xe2x80x9chollow tube-like structurexe2x80x9d, the flange which is very thin in thickness will be used as the receiver to carry all the weight. If the flange breaks during transport, the flower container will fall down. That is why a vent has to be built to strengthen the flange. Although the upper wall of the xe2x80x9clipxe2x80x9d is extending to the upper section of the flange to prevent the flange from breaking. And it would not be possible to easily strengthen the flange because the joining part of the container and the flange is very thin.
In the Netherlands Patent No. 296,835 to Koomen provides a flower container with a rim of xe2x80x9chollow tube-like structurexe2x80x9d, while in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,328 to Przytulla has provided a manufacturing method using dies, by means of which a rim of xe2x80x9chollow tube-like structurexe2x80x9d can be integrally formed on the flower pot container. But Koomen does not provide any method pertaining to the integral forming of a rim of a xe2x80x9chollow tube-like structurexe2x80x9d. Apparently it would be impossible to manufacture the flower pot container described in Koomen""s patent if Przytulla""s method is employed. If the flower container described in Koomen""s patent is integrally formed by Przytulla""s method, and in Koomen""s patent a fused mark should at least be left behind at the joining section between the top surface and the cylindrical base. But judging from the circular arc plane indicated on the aforementioned joining section in Koomen""s drawings, it is impossible that any mark or trace of fuse could be left on that specific spot. Moreover, in the xe2x80x9chollow tube-like sectionxe2x80x9d of the rim, its interior hole resembles a complete circular section plane. Therefore, it would be impossible to achieve the object of integral forming if Przytulla""s method is adopted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,328, Przytulla""s attempt to integrally form a xe2x80x9chollow tube-like sectionxe2x80x9d by means of different position-moving travel and the two slides of different advancing speed is deemed difficult to practice. Unless air blowing is continued in the tubular blank when the two slides are moving forward, thus it would be impossible that the material could be kept in contact with the vertical wall and the top surface of the two slides. Since air is to blow continuously in the tubular blank, the pressure produced by the air prevents the two slides from moving forward.
The objective of this invention is to provide an improved container manufacturing method which includes dies for the main body, passive dies, active dies, and dies for the supporting column, which enable the tubular blank which is under a solvent state to be supported, and also enables the dies to open and close and thus activate the active dies to fall down onto the blank on a surface of the supporting column to blow air into the tubular blank, and to enable the blank to expand and adhere onto the cavity-shape wall surface which is jointly surrounded and built by the main body dies, the passive dies and the active dies, and discharges the air to enable the active dies to conduct a first travel of position-moving synchronously with the supporting column, and then the active dies will conduct a second travel of position-moving in a linking-up manner with the passive dies to enable the blank which is being pushed forward by the active dies to draw near onto the blank which is adhered on the surface of the main body dies and, finally, to cause the passive dies, the active dies and the supporting column to withdraw, and then to take out the blank which is formed, and scrape off the remaining material and finish the container product.